This invention relates in general to the construction of machines for measuring coordinates and in particular to a coordinate measuring machine including a frame structure having guide ways formed by steel embedded in a resin concrete.
An embodiment of a measuring machine similar to the invention is disclosed in German OS No. 24 13 335.
The supporting basic frame of such measuring machines is formed by a welded structure which is coated with metallic plates. This is expensive.